tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Demo Samedi
Demo Samedi is a cursed Demoman TF2 Monster created by YouTube user J.C. Thornton. His theme song is the intro of [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoPH0pm6s94 King Diamond - The Cross of Baron Samedi]. Appearance Demo Samedi is the alternate form of a BLU Demoman. He turns into this form when he is in possession of the witch doctor's voodoo doll abandoned by the Cross of Baron Samedi in Harvest. In this form, he features custom Voodoo Juju, King of Scotland's cape and Lordly Lapels, a glowing yellow eye, Skeleton-styled body paint, the Bonedolier and Ali Baba's Wee Booties. Biography The Demoman that would become the all-feared Demo Samedi was an ordinary BLU Demoman who resided in Harvest. He was a shy and timid man, and wished no harm on other people. One day, the RED team decided to have some fun at the character's expense, startling him and continuously taunting him. Upset, he fled from the place, devoid of compassion and sympathy. In the midst of his anguish, he discovered a mystical artifact on the outskirts of Harvest: he found a strange figure, reminiscent of a voodoo doll in what looked to be a burial site. Spurred on by curiosity, he held the doll and soon felt the nightmarish transformation as the doll had enveloped the Demoman's body around itself. He was soon cursed by this infernal object, mind and body consumed by demonic powers that belonged to Baron Samedi, Haitian God of the Dead. Becoming mad with his newfound power, he set off in in search of the RED team for vengeance, with diabolical intent to punish the RED team for mocking him and making a fool of him. He slowly pursued, scared and killed every single member of the team with ruthless devotion. Though he wished to return the doll to where it was last found, he was reluctant to relinquish such fiendish power, and instead kept the doll in his greed, eager to continue his menace. He then roamed the world using his Voodoo to torture and kill people out of pure sadism, raising their dead bodies into mindless zombies that eventually become his minions, among those, the Undead Stoner Scouts. Upon meeting Piss Cakehole, the Demoman was amused by the Freak's bloodlust and considered needing a partner, and subsequently created his clone, Cakehole Piss, as a means of warming up to the psychotic, body-flesh sculptor come serial killer. On the contrary, this attempt to form a new alliance had proved Demo Samedi's undoing since Piss Cakehole detested his new blue counterpart's stupidity, and soon they had developed a rivalry amongst themselves instead, much to Demo Samedi's annoyance. However, Cakehole Piss continued to work under Samedi for no real reason whatsoever, perhaps forming a creator-creation bond. His second time meeting Piss Cakehole was not taken very kindly, and the two held a heated duel that devastated everyone on Eyeaduct that night. Neither side won and both followed different paths instead. Behavior and Personality Before his hellish transformation, he was an ordinary, sensitive, and strange man: he did not usually talk to people around him, and mostly enjoyed being alone, drinking from his bottle of Scrumpy. Because of his timid nature, he did not like to be frightened by someone he did not know. When he soon became this fiendish form, he was a supernatural entity who has a sealed power of the Haitian Voodoo God of the Dead, Baron Samedi. He became fierce, ruthless and sadistic, and had no regard for the lives of mere mortals. Wicked and devilish, he was very hostile once attacked or when someone stood in his way, unhesitant to kill anyone that did. When he became furious, he manifested the full extent of his diabolical power with his supernatural abilities. Somewhat shockingly, Demo Samedi showed a considerate side to his ego, where he rewarded Cakehole Piss for killing two RED mercenaries with a sandvich. A small reward it may have been and perhaps one for completely the wrong reasons, it is nevertheless indicative that a small part of his humanity still remained after his transformation. Powers and Abilities Demo Samedi possesses wicked physical strength and is adroit at melee combat, but what makes him stand out are his several supernatural powers. Thanks to his Voodoo abilities, he may perform a number of mystical feats. He can teleport to relocate quickly and outmaneuver the opponent, as well as hover in the air and sometimes toss his enemies around with seemingly minimum effort. In addition, he might summon a sword for use in close combat, most often wielding a customized Claidheamh Mòr. Being of the more prominent of his Voodoo powers, necrokinesis is what Demo Samedi uses extensively in his fights. He is capable of raising the dead and making them his undead minions, using them to swarm and dispose of an unfortunate victim in his stead. Furthermore, his soul is bound to the Voodoo doll, and as such even when his body is killed, he may be returned to life shortly afterward. Should he suffer a fatal blow from his adversaries, he will die but resurrect himself in a different location- during this time he may recover his strength, and will either continue to fight or may use this as a brief retreat or to initiate a surprise attack. When sufficiently infuriated, Demo Samedi uses his dark powers to gather an immense amount of energy, which he then proceeds to discharge in the form of a powerful laser beam. Faults and Weaknesses Even though his abilities are powerful and feared by many, they seem to lack destructive power needed to severely damage the strongest Freaks, aside from his ultimate technique: * He appears to be rather easy to injure and as a result he is unable to withstand too much damage, despite having immense strength. While technically immortal, he is still susceptible to pain, and may be killed or weakened enough to be subdued temporarily, unable to continue a fight. * His undead minions are rather easy to dispatch versus mid rank freaks, and as a result it is not the most effective way of dealing with powerful freaks. * While his energy beam is immensely powerful, it takes a considerable amount of time and energy to charge up, during which an opponent may consider disrupting the move with an attack, or escape- both leaving Demo Samedi's efforts wasted and drained of power, making him especially vulnerable. * Targeting his Witch Doctor's doll is an indirect, but perhaps the most effective way of fighting him, if not the only way of defeating him. It can be taken from him and, if stabbed, will remove all powers from the Demoman, making him, quite simply put, dead meat. Judging by its effects on Demo Samedi, it could easily be presumed that the doll could also be used against him if one were to take it and use it on themselves. Trivia *He is based on the Haitian voodoo god of the dead, Baron Samedi. *The word Samedi is the French word for "Saturday". In fact, his debut video was uploaded on a Saturday, and he usually appears in videos uploaded on Saturday. *The cross on the front of his vest is The Cross of Baron Samedi. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Saturday Night: Rise of Demo Samedi *Demo Samedi Returns *Piss Cakehole Carves a Tough Heavy *Demo Samedi's Fortune Game *Late Saturday: Demo Samedi Strikes Back *Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One *Saturday After Next: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part Two *Yup, it's my b-day *Graduation! *Jaytey Nighty is ded...... *Saturday Morning: A New Samedi is Born - Pt.1 By the community *Assbox and the box dispenser (Gmod) (Cameo) *1000 Doors | Back to the Mansion Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demomen Category:Demonic Category:Enthusiasts Category:Magicians Category:Monsters made by JT90INTHEHOUSE Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Leaders